robbins_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Bully
It's a Bully is, hence his name, the school bully of Here School in Robbin's Basics in Education and Learning. He is a poorly modeled student that stands still around the school blocking the hallways, presumably existing in the game because it is believed that "every good school needs a good bully!", according to his description in the Roy's Office. Description It's a Bully appears as a terribly-modeled CGI human figure with an blue ellipse sphere for a torso, red cylinders for limbs, and small tan balls for hands and feet. His arms and legs both use the same model. He has an incredibly distorted and malformed face with smaller eyes, a gaping mouth with red lips that clip into where his neck would be, a fat asymmetrical nose, and brown hair. He doesn't wear shoes, and he has brown Calibri text floating next to his head that says "IT'S A BULLY" in all-caps. His pose appears to be in the middle of a run cycle. He speaks in a quiet voice, but every word at the end of a line he says has an echo effect. Personality Being the school bully, It's a Bully has a desire to take the Player's items, making him appear as selfish and greedy. It's a Bully likes to get what he wants. He thinks that if the Player has no items, that they shouldn't be able to pass by him. Role General It's a Bully will stand still around the start or end of hallways in the school, sometimes switching positions as he might block the Player's path completely. If the Player attempts to approach It's a Bully, he will steal a random item from their inventory. Afterwards, he will mysteriously vanish and let the Player pass. However, if the Player approaches It's a Bully with nothing in their inventory, he will continue to block the Player's path, forcing the Player to go another way, if there is one. If the Player has a Quarter in their inventory, It's a Bully will take it instead of the other two items. It's a Bully is considered to be the lowest threat of the bunch as he is stationary and only blocks one hall at a time, but he can still be a problem if the Player is running from Robbin (especially if he is right behind them) and the Bully just so happens to get in the way. The Player must keep in mind that It's a Bully will take any of their three items, so they must be willing to give up any of said items. Additionally, It's a Bully cannot be pushed with the usage of GDRINK, nor can he be pushed by Cleaner. If Principal Roy spots It's a Bully in the halls, he will send him to detention and open up the path that he was blocking, allowing the Player to pass, with It's a Bully not appearing until 90 seconds of cooldown has passed. In the full game, he will spawn anywhere in the hallways, unlike in the original version which has specific spots to spawn him. He will also leave the spot he's currently occupying after a while, stating that he's bored. Field Trip In the camping field trip, It's a Bully will hide behind a single forest tree. He will stalk the Player while not being looked at. Once he catches up to the Player, he will come out from behind his tree and take the Player's sticks. The Player must avoid him, and a good way to know if he is there is checking to see if a tree appears to be moving by looking away and back at one quickly, or checking to see It's a Bully's arm sticking out from behind a tree. Public Demo In the public demo, It's a Bully's new AI is featured when he disappears as he stays in the same spot for more than 180 seconds, saying "I'm bored...". Trivia *It's a Bully is adult student, not a kid *It's a Bully is fourth character during the making mod Gallery Image Files = Pri_bully-sharedassets3.assets-251.png|It's a Bully's description in the Roy's Office. |-|Screenshots = Robbin's Basics Classic LOL.png|It's a Bully from the V1.4.3 (current) screenshot. Category:Characters Category:It,s School Characters